


That Accident Didn't Hurt Anything But His Legs

by exiledOptimism



Series: Bull Boys And Day Dreams [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Accidents, Drabbles, Flashback, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: No matter what might have happened, no matter how hard Rufioh reflected on it, it never seemed like anything but fate. Maybe everything was fate these days.





	1. Wake Up

When Tavros was lying there, motionless, asleep, at ease like that, it was easy to forget that the accident ever happened. It was easy to forget that there was anything wrong with him. It was easy to forget, until you looked at the wheelchair and recalled that the poor boy wouldn't ever walk again.

It wasn't hard to remember, though, when you were leaned against the doorway and looking at the wheelchair. It wasn't hard to remember that the doctors could save your nerve pathways, could save your life, could save Tavros's life, but not Tavros's legs. They couldn't save your mother either.

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. You remembered most of the scene very well. You remembered your mother talking quietly, over some cover of Let It Snow, about what to get your father for the holidays. You remembered the blue truck, you remembered your mother screaming, you remember...

You remember waking up with Horuss next to your bed, and reaching over to nudge him. "Hey," you'd drawled, "where am I?" You remembered him jumping in surprise, looking at you, and standing up. You remembered him mumbling something about going to get your dad.

Your dad was beyond happy to see you awake. He'd thrown his arms around you, and you tried to return his embrace, but you... couldn't move. You asked him what happened, and he explained the accident. Your mother was pronounced dead on the scene and Tavros was in the next room over.

Tavros was okay, he'd said, he was already eating. His legs had been crushed, paralyzed, and they'd do what they could. It was a miracle that both of you survived. He was happy that his two boys were okay, that you two weren't dead or severely damaged.

You remembered when you started moving again. Tavros wasn't so lucky, but you were thankful that you turned out to be okay. You could carry Tavros around and hold him, and help him. You could go get the cards to play Yu-Gi-Oh! and you could still play Legend of Zelda with him.

You could still be his older brother and he could still be happy with his home and himself and his family. You could still help him find somewhere happier. This is what you remembered while your brother laid in bed, asleep, and you contemplated waking him. 

"Hey, Tavros, wake up. Breakfast is ready."


	2. Good Morning, Sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English teacher thought that it wasn't done. Here's a little more.

Sometimes, it was hard to help Tavros out of bed and to the wheelchair. Sometimes, it was easier to just... Carry him. His little hands would cling to your shirt and you would hold him as tightly as he could manage. It was easier to carry him, and reassure him that he wasn't a burden. It was easier to show him love than it was to put him back in the damned wheelchair.

It was always easier to show him love than to expect him to take care of himself. He was only fourteen, he couldn't be expected to understand that taking care of him was hard. He was wearing his brother thin, but you didn't mind. As long as Tavros was taken care of, right?

Saturdays in July didn't hold school. They didn't hold work, so you stayed home. There wasn't much else to do, unless you wanted to invite someone over or drag Tavros to someone else's house. Your friends, and with the term friends used pretty lightly, and their siblings tended to exclude your brother. That wasn't something that you was apt to deal with just yet. It was still to early.

So, on this Saturday in July, the two of you sat down with game controllers to replay some Disney RPG. The game was marketed toward young children, but Tavros really didn't seem to mind. It kept him engaged, and your mind got to wander.

Your mind wandered, and wandered, and wandered still, wandered on to the possibilities. Hopefully, Tavros would find a stable relationship and you could find one for yourself. Hopefully, Tavros could find someone to care for him that wasn't his brother, no matter how happy you were to care for him. Hopefully, Tavros would find a semi-normal life, and you would find one for yourself.

Maybe your mind would wander forever, maybe it could get lost. Maybe Tavros wouldn't rouse you back into reality and maybe you'd wind up in Neverland. You wouldn't mind, there was too much to be responsible for here.

On Saturday in July, you would rather be in Neverland. Just as every day, you'd rather be in Neverland. This was, in your book, a pretty okay morning.


End file.
